Sequel to The Elevator
by Erzibeth-Malfoy
Summary: Penny gets home from work to find Sheldon in the hall. Rated M for graphics


Disclaimer: I own this plot. Lol.

Penny was late getting home from work, since she was late getting to work thanks to none other than Sheldon Cooper, and did not even bother using the now working elevator. She started her climb up to her floor, digging around in her purse for her keys. It was then that she realized they fell out when her stuff had been scattered across the floor of the elevator when it first lurched.

"Crap."

"I think you mean drat."

Penny looked up into the eyes of non-other than one Sheldon Cooper, the only person right now she had mixed feelings for.

"What do you want Sheldon?"

He heard the normal exasperation in her voice from whenever she talked to him. Sadly, he had hoped it wouldn't be there this time given their previous encounter.

"I wished to return your keys to you."

He held up the lanyard that held only her house key on it.

"I'm assuming that you did not realize it had fallen to the floor of the elevator until a moment ago when you uttered Crap."

Penny reached out for the key, keeping her hand as far from Sheldon's as possible. He noticed this too and she saw a brief look of sadness cross his face. Not sure of what to do next she proceeded to unlock and open her door as he turned to go back into his own apartment.

"Hey…Um…Sheldon,"

He turned at the mention of his name, the door still unopened but his hand on the handle.

"Do you want to come in for a bit? I think we should talk."

"Talk about what?"

Penny fidgeted for a second trying to find the right words.

"I don't really want to talk about it out here just in case if Leonard hears."

She whispered Leonard's name as she pointed at his door. Comprehension washed over Sheldon's face as he released the handle and walked across the short hall and into Penny's apartment. The first thing he noticed was that her place was cleaner than normal standards. He quickly sat in his spot as he waited for her to close the door and lock it when she got into the apartment.

She sat on the couch, facing him, before getting up again to remove her jacket that was normally left in her car. She would take it back out in the morning so she would have it for her next shift. Turning around, she was able to see Sheldon's full profile, the way his hair had a windswept look, his clothes showing off his nerdyness, but what caught her attention most were his eyes, so much intelligence hidden in them and yet he still did not know a single thing when it came to how he should express his emotions about a girl.

She walked over to him, trying to control her movements while confusion was clearly seen in those intelligent eyes.

"Sheldon," she started as she stopped in front of him. She didn't know where she was going with it, didn't know what she even wanted to talk about exactly. All she knew was that he had been in her thoughts during her shift and she had contemplated how much further they could have gone given the right circumstances.

"Do you remember when you had to drive me to the Hospital because I slid in the shower? And I wanted you to sing Soft Kitty to me?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember also when you 'peeked' at my tattoo?"

He was suddenly unsure of where Penny was going with this line of questioning.

"I suppose so. The Hero always peeks."

Penny held out her hand towards him, gesturing for him to take it. When he did she tugged lightly on it for him to get out of his chair and follow her lead.

"Where are we going?"

"I want you to peek some more…hero." She winked at him, still unsure if her plan would work, but he had yet to pull away from her.

She led him from her living room into the dimly lit bedroom. Stuffed animals covered her bed as a _Hello Kitty_ Sheet could be seen poking out on the edge. In the center of her stuffed animals sat a single stuffed Superhero which Sheldon noticed upon entering the room.

"When did you get this little guy?" He asked as he picked it up.

Penny shuffled from one foot to the other as she tried to find a way to answer him. Deciding on the truth as her best route, she inhaled deeply and looked him in the eyes.

"After Leonard and I broke up, I had gone to the Comic Shop and as soon as I saw him, it made me smile. Whenever I'm sad I just hold him close and think about the one person that doesn't judge me based on my looks."

"I don't see who the Flash reminds you of."

Penny just smiled at the brunette in front of her, shaking her head slightly. She cleared the rest of the animals off her bed, dumping them unceremoniously onto the other side. Once it had been cleared of everything, she turned back towards Sheldon and reached her hand towards his again. As an after-thought, he closed the door to the bedroom behind him and locked it before taking her hand once more.

"I know you normally don't like contact…"

"I'm willing to forgo that rule in the event of this experiment."

She just shook her head at him again. With her attention diverted, Sheldon did something that was uncommon for him, he made the first move. Taking her head between his hands he captured her lips with such tenderness that Penny was stunned. It was too much to take in that Sheldon Cooper held such a compassionate side. She had guessed as much when he had sung Soft Kitty to her, but hadn't seen much more of it since.

Penny snapped out of her thoughts when she felt him to start to pull away. Placing a hand behind his head she brought him in closer, molding her petit form against his, and tentatively touched her tongue to his bottom lip, silently asking permission for him to open his mouth. When he did, elation swept through her as Penny lost her-self in the small act of them kissing, sharing something as intimate as being together.

Normally Sheldon would be repulsed by physical contact between two humans, yet he could see nothing wrong with what they were doing. Truth be told, he quite enjoyed this exchange and didn't notice he was being guided towards the bed until he fell on top of Penny, never losing contact with her lips. Penny continued to kiss him as she started to fumble with their clothing, struggling to take everything off without losing the contact, afraid he would bolt if they did.

When it came time to take of his shirt they did have to break away for a few seconds and it was the first time she beheld all of him. Yes he was pasty but under that Flash tee was a nice set of abs. Penny never would have guessed that this surprise was waiting underneath all of that geekyness that was Sheldon Cooper. It was all she could do not too run a finger over them.

He saw the subtle licking of her lips and her eyes darting all over his stomach. Sheldon had no idea why she was looking at him as if she had seen something shocking. He started to feel a little self-conscious, but Penny noticed and grabbed his hand again, pulling him back fully on top of her. He had seen her naked before, but to be able to touch her in this way, knowing she was his alone for now, wasn't anywhere near the same as peeking.

Penny reached into her side table and retrieved a Condom while Sheldon was still getting used to be touched in so many places. He loved the warmth radiating off of her and was feeling ready for anything, literally.

"Do you want to do it or should I?" Penny asked him, holding the condom for him to see.

Leonard glanced at his watch before looking back at the opening door of the apartment. It had been over two hours since Sheldon left to return Penny her keys and he was just now getting back? He also had a stuffed Flash in his hand from what Leonard could tell and…was that a smile on his face.

"Sheldon, where have you been? I thought you were just going to Penny's and coming straight back."

Sheldon seemed a little flustered and for once at a loss for words. He finally managed to think up a reply though without taking too long.

"Penny thanked me for retrieveing her keys and took me to the comic book store and bought me this."

He held up the stuffed Flash before turning towards his room and quickly closing the door before Leonard could think up any more questions. That night, Sheldon slept with his new favorite thing in the world.

Leonard went down to the Comic shop the next day to find a new comic for his collection. Running into Stuart on the way in he remembered Sheldon's new item.

"Hey Stuart, did Penny and Sheldon come in last night?"

"No, I haven't seen Penny in here in weeks, not since she bought that Flash Plush after you two broke up."

"Thanks Stuart."

As Leonard was going through the comic selection, suddenly it all clicked into place, causing him to drop a Red Hulk Comic on top of the others. Did this mean that Penny and Sheldon….


End file.
